My Rightful Place
by DragonWillow79
Summary: Edward left her and now Alice has come to check on Bella after seeing her jump off the cliff but what happens when Bella finds out the Alice not only loves her as a friend but is in love with her. Is an extention of First Time Pleasure
1. Chapter 1

I could not believe it. Alice was back, she was actually here, in front of me, yelling at me but it didn't matter, what mattered was that she was finally back. She told me about how it had been for them when they had, had to leave. She had not wanted to, none of them had, but Edward had made them, said it would be best. Alice said this with a tone I did not recognize. She took of her scarf, gloves and vest, putting them on a chair. Underneath she was wearing a white tank top with a black bra. The shirt was a little see through so it was hard not to pay attention to her breasts. I quickly forced my, not understanding what was coming over me. I had always thought Alice was gorgeous and sometimes fantasized about her but I never had looked at her body like that. She hugged me, not seeming to notice how her throat burned since her eyes were so black. I hugged her back, holding her as if she was my life line.

As we spoke we kept getting closer and closer, I don't think Alice realized just how close. Our lips were almost touching. She was apologizing for not having been there and flipping out over the fact that I had been hanging out with werewolves. I tried to explain that Jacob and the others weren't dangerous, leaving out what had happened with Sam and Emily. My heart was pounding and my eyes kept flickering to her lips. She licked her lips, accidently running her tongue over mine and my body took over. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I kissed her more roughly, loving the feeling of her lips, her body, against mine. She moaned a little and kissed me back with as much intensity.

Alice nipped at my bottom lip, causing me to whimper and moan. I straddled her waist, deepening our kiss, French kissing her. He mouth opened, accepting my invitation. Her hands ran down my back, stopping at my ass and lightly squeezing. I moaned and little, getting dizzy from the sensations my body was feeling. Edward was never like this with me, always saying we had to be more careful, but Alice....Alice was amazing and I wanted more. That is what snapped me out of it. Alice...Alice Cullen...married to Jasper. I jumped away, horrified at myself. How could I have done such a thing? Alice was married to Jasper, they were my friends, how could I?! I quickly began apologizing for what I had just done.

"Oh my god! Alice I am so sorry."

"Bella it was fine...I liked it."

"Liked it? Alice you are married happily married to Jasper! ...Oh my god...You are still married right?! Please don't tell me that you and Jasper got divorced or something!!!!"

"Damn why did you stop that was hot."

I screamed, not expecting to hear that voice. Jasper stood at the other end of the room, in the shadows. My heart pounded. He looked as gorgeous as Alice, in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I wanted him as much as I wanted her which made me blush. Why was I having these thoughts about them...and in front of them? It had never been this bad before. His blonde hair was a little messier than usual and his hands were in his pocket. He was smirking at us and I could plainly see the hard-on pressing against his jeans. My face burned hotter and I stared at the floor. I felt terrible but at the same time all I wanted was them both touching me. My body seemed to have a mind of its own, by the way it reacted. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the floor. Finally, Alice spoke, answering the question I had thrown at her before Jasper had scared the living shit out of me.

"Of course we are still happily married Bella. Jazz is my life...but...wow you are an amazing kisser."

I realized now that the tone she used with me was the same she used with Jasper, it was loving, needing. Jasper spoke to me in the same manner and I tensed a little trying to figure out what was going on. Jasper sat on my other side on the couch; I looked at him, smiling a little, trying to ease the pain in his eyes that I knew were caused by the memory of when he had tried to kill me. He smiled a little bit back at me but it did not reach his beautiful gold eyes. I wanted to kiss those lips too, I wanted to make his pain go away but I stopped myself. That was Alice's job, not mine, just like only Jasper was supposed to kiss Alice. The thought drove me insane with want. I wanted to make them share each other with me. I looked at Jasper.

"Are you using that weird emotion thing on me Jasper Hale?"

"No why??"

"No reason."

I blushed all over again as I realized that this was no trick, it really was my emotions. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling my body grow tenser as my lust was not satisfied. Suddenly Alice gasped, staring at nothing. I knew that face...a vision. Her cell phone rang at the same time and Jasper quickly answered it, watching Alice with concern. His eyebrows narrowed with worry as he and whoever was on the other line spoke. I soon realized it was Esme, a very scared Esme.

"It is Edward, he has gone to the Volturi...help him Jasper."

"Let him go, he deserves any punishment they give him."

"Please Jasper, he is your brother...at least do this for me, your mother."

He hung up, looking very frustrated as Alice's vision ended. She looked horrified and quickly locked eyes with Jasper. He nodded and got on the phone with the airlines. She then looked at me when I asked what was going one.

"It's Edward...He went to Italy, to the Volturi."

"They'll kill him."

"That is what he wants, he thinks you're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

I crashed into Edward, trying to push him back into the shadows before the Volturi killed him. He had his eyes closed and I begged him to look at me. He said something about how Carlisle was right and how the Volturi worked so quickly, he had not felt a thing. I tried to convince him and finally he began looking at me, comprehending what I was saying. He looked amazed and then said my name, quietly, as if he was afraid i would disappear. I said hi back.

We dealt with the Volturi and I heard the screams of the people who were food for them. I leaned against him on the plane ride back and I thought this was what I wanted....Edward...back in my life. I didn't feel the relief I expected...I was happy of course but I did not feel complete...as if something was still missing. I didn't know if that made me selfish but I couldn't be completely happy feeling like this. I feel asleep against Edward as we went back to Seattle. Alice and Jasper did not look at us, they seemed tense. Edward didn't look like he knew so I assumed Alice and Jasper were thinking of something else.

Edward and I went back to my place, to my room and started talking. He wanted me back and had been planning on coming back to beg my forgiveness if Rosalie hadn't called him and told him about me jumping off the cliff. I was laying between his legs, against his chest as he played with my hair. It felt nice, but I couldn't relax, I couldn't feel the happiness I wanted. I sat up and kissed him, trying to get a reaction from myself. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. It was completely different than it had been before he left. I did not forget to breath, it was nice but it was not amazing...I did not want to jump him. Yes, I loved him...but there was not anything else.

He didn't notice a difference, he just held me close again and began apologizing for everything he had done. I wasn't really listening, I was too busy trying to understand. How had this happened...I remembered Alice and Jasper and my heart skipped a beat. I I wanted them...but why? I had never wanted anyone but Edward and now he did not really interest me though I did not want to hurt him. I looked at him, saw his pained eyes and automatically felt terrible. He had broken my heart, shattered it into millions of pieces and it was just starting to heal...but I did not know how I would tell him this, how I would say, yea I saved you but I don't want to be with you. It seemed so cruel. A part of me reminded me of how cruel he had been when he had left me. I quickly contradicted myself by thinking he was just trying to protect me. I knew I had to do this soon before I changed my mind so I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

I sat up and looked at him, wringing my hands together and looking at the bed instead of at him. I tried to think of the words that I would use but did not know how to explain this to him. I gently put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. I wracked my brain trying to find an easier explanation but I just could not think of one. Finally, I decided it would just be better to tell him the truth. ...So I did.

"Edward, I'm happy you are back, that Alice and I got their in time to save you, that you still want me....but...things have changed for me."

He looked at me, pure confusion in his eyes, confusion and pain. I could not pry my eyes away from his and had to tell him while staring him in the eyes. It made things harder as I could see his eyes breaking as I told him.

"I've been broken since you left Edward but...things are starting to get better for me...finally, and I just, don't know if this, between us, is going to work. You hurt me more than I could bare and I don't want to go through that again. It is not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust myself. I couldn't get over you, I was stuck and I'm terrified of that happening again. I don't want to hurt you and I'm not doing this to try and get back to you for what you did to me. I still love you."

He was in pain, I could see it, and I knew my last statement would probably break him, like his had broken me. He was tense, scared, knowing what I was going to say before I actually said it. You did not have to be a mind reader to see where I was going with this conversation. I could not believe I was actually doing this. I had wanted him so much and now that I had him...

"Edward, I'm not in love with you anymore."

* * *

I called Alice after Edward went back to the Cullens and told her that I wanted her and Jasper at my place the next day as soon as possible. She did not understand because I did not understand. I had not made a decision yet as to what I was going to do. I needed an explanation and I was going to get it one way or another.

* * *

Sneak Peak

Alice, Jasper and I sat on my bed and were silent for a moment. I wanted to talk to them about what had happened that night when Alice and I had kissed but I did not know how to start. My head was spinning with everything that was happening. Now I was sitting on my bed, alone with a married couple and I had made out with one of them. I was still ashamed of myself but thinking about it aroused me. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow and blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, Jasper and I sat on my bed and were silent for a moment. I wanted to talk to them about what had happened that night when Alice and I had kissed but I did not know how to start. My head was spinning with everything that was happening. Edward had left this morning, stating that there was nothing left for him here. I had cried but my heart had not been ripped out again. That alone amazed me. Now I was sitting on my bed, alone with a married couple and I had made out with one of them. I was still ashamed of myself but thinking about it aroused me. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow and blushed. Alice finally spoke first.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you kissed me back...and why Jasper didn't want us to stop."

Alice looked at me, her eyes were serious. I had never seen her with this look in her eyes. It reminded me of the way Edward sometimes looked at me and I immediately tensed. She rubbed my shoulders gently, causing me to jump by how quickly she had moved. The massaging relaxed me and soon she had me moaning quietly my eyes closed. I felt Jasper's eyes on me, making me blush. I felt Alice's breath on my neck, causing me to shiver. I found myself even more aroused. It had never been this bad with Edward. I finally got my bearings and forced myself away from her.

"Guys, please answer my question. I need to understand what is happening."

They looked at each other before Alice spoke. What she said surprised me to say the least.

"We love you Bella...this is going to be hard to explain. We have loved you since the first moment we saw you but...Edward got to you before we did. He was so possessive over you and it was the first time he had been happy since he had been turned. As much as it hurt us, we stayed quiet and hid our thoughts about you. We at least had each other. Without you, Edward did not have anyone to love and love him. Then Edward said we were leaving. I had seen what his decision would do to you. He refused to listen to me, told me to stay out of it or he would make Jasper pay for what had happened. I could not stand losing both of you so I complied and tried to follow Edward's wishes. We thought it would get easier being away from you but it was as if we were imprinted and soon were too depressed to even hunt, No one understood what was wrong. We were wrong about what would happen to our feelings for you, our love grew stronger instead of weaker."

I let this sink in slowly. They loved me...and by the sounds of it they loved me more than Edward had. I felt my eyes well up with tears at this. I was not sad, I was happy...more than happy. Not only did I have one person love me this much but I had two and they also loved each other. I was furious with Edward for what he had done but at the moment my joy overpowered my anger. They loved me...I did not know if I loved them the same way yet but I felt a strong attraction to them and wanted to be with them. Jasper carefully wiped the tears away and I leaned into him. Alice wrapped her small arms around us and smiled a little. I smiled back, struck again by their beauty.

"I want to be with you too, both of you but I don't know if I love you like that just yet. I still love Edward though not as much as I did before. I want to try this but...is it ok if we take things slow?"

They said it was no problem and held me close. I heard Alice humming and then they began singing to me. I smiled more as I got comfortable. 'I've had the time of my life'...that was what they sang to me that night. I did not know that it would become my lullaby. I fell asleep in their arms and did not move from that spot for the next two hours. When I woke up Alice was whispering to Jasper, quiet enough that I could not hear them. I felt Jasper shake his head no and Alice became more intense in the conversation. I looked at them and they smiled as if nothing had happened but Jasper's eyes were pained. I gently touched his face, wanting to make it go away.

"What's wrong."

"He's ashamed of himself, the smell of your blood...it makes him want you more."

I blushed, embarrassed that he wanted me...in any way, and got worried.

"Does it hurt him??????"

Jasper answered this time and told me it did but he was able to fight it and that it was worth it to be with me. I wanted to hug him but did not want to make the pain worse. He held me close anyways, not seeming to care about the pain he was in. I wrapped my arms around him and my mind went to a different place as he kissed my lips and Alice kissed my neck. They pulled away after a little while, not wanting to go too far. Neither of us were ready for that just yet but I knew I wanted them as soon as possible.

Sneak Peak

Jasper and Alice were always happy and always stayed with me at night. They began hunting at different times so that I would never have to spend a night alone. Charlie did not think twice about the time I spent with them, he said it was much better than "that Edward," which I could now laugh about. It had been four months and I did not think my life could get any better. That was until Alice got there. Charlie was at Billy's and Jasper was hunting so we had the place to ourselves and Alice had said she had a surprise for me. This surprised entitled me having to take my shirt and bra off as soon as we entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

This new relationship amazed me. The three of us were almost inseparable. We had to hide our relationship from both my family and theirs but at the moment it did not bother me. I did not want their possible anger intruding on this happiness that I finally felt. My nightmares had stopped, which made Charlie happy, and as much as I usually hated it, Alice and Jasper spoiled me. They were always happy and always stayed with me at night. They began hunting at different times so that I would never have to spend a night alone. Charlie did not think twice about the time I spent with them, he said it was much better than "that Edward," which I could now laugh about. It had been four months and I did not think my life could get any better. That was until Alice got there. Charlie was at Billy's and Jasper was hunting so we had the place to ourselves and Alice had said she had a surprise for me. This surprised entitled me having to take my shirt and bra off as soon as we entered the room.

Her hands ran across my body slowly, teasing in every way possible. I never thought that a womans touch could feel so good, so sensual. Her mouth found my nipple and she gently beging teasing it with her lips and tongue. A small, light nip caused me to moan and then blush. She giggled a little, her voice like music. She continued on to the next nipple giving it more attention than the one before it. She nipped and sucked, noticing that I liked that more than just light little flicks of her tongue. Her hands continued downwards, taking my pants and underwear off. Her mouth seemed to be a magnet towards her hands because it too started to go downwards, kissing, nipping and licking down my stomach towards my most sensitve part. I was not sure what she was doing but I did not want her to stop, I never wanted this to stop.

Her tongue ran slowly across my clit causing me to whimper and shiver. I had never felt anything like this, I had heard of this of course but I never imagined a feeling like this. She got me to spread my legs and then began running her tongue over my clit slowly, gently sucking on it at times. She was doing nothing but teasing me, driving me insane. She seemed to know this and kept her infuriatingly slow pace. My back was arcing, my nails digging into the bed, my hips moving, trying to get more pleasure. Each time I found that pleasure I wanted, I needed, she'd pull away and start over again.

"Alice please, please baby stop teasing me."

Alice smirked at me, and seemed to think about it for a sec, gently teasing my clit with her finger and then began moving it faster until I was about to climax and suddenly the pleasure was gone. I looked and she had pulled away, slowly taking off her clothes and moving her body to music in the next room. Finally, she no longer was in clothing and she gently squeezed her breasts and looked at me with lust filled eyes. She kept running her hands over her body, teasing herself as she walked back towards the bed. My body was on fire, wanting nothing but her. Before Edward left I never would have felt this way about her but he had and now I had found someone who loved me much more than he ever had.

She spread my legs again, running her nails along my inner thighs, teasing with her nails and carressing with her fingers. Finally she ran her tongue along my clit, then began going faster and harder. I assume she began teasing herself aswell, since after awhile she began moaning too. The moans not only turned me on even more but the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through my body bringing me closer to orgasm. I begged her to go harder and she did. I knew I was getting louder, much louder and the neighbours could probably hear me but I didn't care, I was much too far gone by that point.

Suddenly I felt even more pleasure as she inserted a finger into my hole. I moaned even louder, the feelings her tongue and finger, the sounds of her moans, drove me insane with lust. I didn't want this to end but I wanted to climax so badly. As she fingered me she hit something that caused my butt to come off the bed. Her moans got louder at the same time mine did and I said her name as I came. She didn't stop eating me out and fingering me, instead she kept going as I kept orgasming, giving me a second one right away.

She pulled away smirking at me. I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her neck, her cold skin not bothering me in the least. I kissed down her body, pushing her body down so that she was laying down and began teasing her clit. She gasped, not expecting me to do that to her. I knew she was not a virgin and that she still loved Jasper but she was willing to be with me too and Jasper was ok with that...he even wanted to join in once I was a vampire.

Alice moved her hips, gently pulled my hair and arced her back in the sexiest way. The pulling of my hair made me moan, causing her to moan even louder. The nails of her right hand dug into my shoulders, causing me to moan again. Her other hand pulled my hair harder, showing me she was getting closer and that I was doing a good job for my first time. I moved my tongue faster and harder, wanting her to have an orgasm from what I was doing to her.

Her hips began moving faster, as mine had, her nails dug in more and she pulled my hair faster. It was hard to keep up but just so hot that I didn't care. I began fingering her, accidently hitting her g-spot which caused her to have an orgasm, moaning and squirming, saying my name. I had never seen or heard anything more beautiful and sexy before. I wanted more and kept going giving her four or five laid there on the bed, twitching as waves of pleasure kept going through her body. She smiled happily at me and held out her hand to me. I took it and kissed her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Definitely, did you?"

"Much more than you know."

Her smile turned into a sexy smirk as she looked at me through her eyelashes. "Good because we are not done yet."

We did not stop that night, going into late the next morning. Charlie, thankfully, was late getting back home. When he got back, we were clothed and in the living room watching a movie. He sat down with us as we watched Dirty Dancing; Alice smiled at me when they played my song. Charlie was completely oblivious to the looks and subtle touches. She slept over and the next day we told Jasper about what had happened. He wanted to watch and we planned to do it again as soon as possible.


End file.
